


Happy Birthday, You Perverted Old Man

by Deang_Kast



Series: Destined to be Together [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami's birthday, BDSM, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/pseuds/Deang_Kast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Asami's birthday again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, You Perverted Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. It's my first time ever writing any type of BDSM so I hope it comes out okay.

Akihito was staring at his laptop when Ryuichi came home. As soon as he heard the door open, he slammed it closed, causing their daughter, Tatsu, to jump in surprise.

“What’d you do that for, Daddy?” She turned her seven-year-old golden eyes on him as she asked the question. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head before heading toward the hallway.

“Nothing important, baby girl.” He told her as his eyes tracked Ryuichi’s movements. “You’re early.”

It was then that he saw Kei standing behind him, brows wrinkled in a frown. The dark headed man motioned for his attention subtly and Akihito flicked his eyes. He took Asami’s jacket and leaned up to kiss him chastely.

“Go see Tatsu. I’ll bring you a drink.” Golden eyes studied his and nodded, yet to speak. The two watched as he entered the living room and heard Tatsu’s squeal. Once she was quite easily distracting her Papa, he turned to Kei. “What’s going on?”

“We received news of a threat against you and Tatsu. You know how he is.” He removed his glasses in order to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Both groups are checking for who it is making the threats. I’m sure we’ll find out who soon.”

“I want them found before his birthday, Kei. Let Takeshi know. Tell him I said to put everyone on it. I will not have his birthday ruined again this year.” He hung the jacket up and started toward the kitchen. “You staying?”

“I suppose I can for a little while. Kazumi said he’ll meet me here when he’s done.” Akihito nodded and shooed him to the living room as well.

“Go spend some downtime with them. You both deserve it. You want a beer or whiskey?”

“Beer is fine.” Kei joined the family as well and Akihito sighed as he started pulling out Ryuichi’s favorite whiskey. He just wanted to celebrate his lovers birthday in peace and every year something always seemed to pop up. It was like the bastards knew when it rolled around.

He was getting ice out of the freezer when arms slid around his waist and a kiss was pressed against the side of his neck. He turned his face to see a worried gaze. Turning, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips to Ryuichi’s. They kissed slowly, tongues stroking each other in comfort.

“We’ll be fine. You know this.” Akihito whispered when they parted. Ryuichi’s arms tightened and he buried his head in Akihito’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against jet black hair and tightened his own hold. It was only at times when it was only the two of them that he allowed himself to be so vulnerable and while Akihito loved it, he hated what caused it.

It was Tatsu’s peal of laughter that made them change their positions. Akihito pulled back as the laughter came closer and he knew any moment she would be entering the kitchen. He kissed Ryuichi’s cheek and backed away after whispering that they’d talk later.

 

 

It was two days later when one of the Komainu teams caught the ones responsible for the threats. Akihito was picking Tatsu up from school when he received the call. It was some young upstarts who’d thought it’d be smart to try and take on the biggest badass in town in order to make a name for themselves. He ordered them brought to his compound and made ready for them. When he and Tatsu returned to the limo, he told the driver to bring them to Sion.

“We’re going to see Papa?” Tatsu asked as she got buckled up.

“Yes, we need to go to Yokohama today.”

“Am I going?” She pulled her tablet out so she could start playing a game.

“I’m thinking you should.” Tatsu nodded and buried her head in her game until they got to the building. Akihito had called ahead so Ryuichi, Kei, and Kazumi were all waiting for them. The driver was released and told to take the rest of the day off. After Ryuichi joined them in the back, the best friends/bodyguards got in the front and they were off.

Tatsu hugged her Papa before returning to her game and he raised a brow at Akihito.

“Kitten, are you sure it’s good for her to be into those games so intently?”

“Relax. Show Papa what you’re working on, Tatsu.” The tablet was handed over and he was speechless. She was working on some type of math game. “This is the game she’s been playing on?”

“One of them. She’s already beat the others so I’m going to have her talk to the IT guys once we get there. They need to stop underestimating her. Plus, they sent me a message saying they had new material for her. We’ll see.” He shrugged as the tablet was given back and their girl went back to playing.

“Only you would think of something like this.” Ryuichi joined their hands together as they watched their daughter playing.

“Wasn’t my idea. You already know they all dote on her. It’s their way of spoiling her without us coming down on them.” They both chuckled as they settled in for the ride.

 

 

Once they got to the Komainu compound, all four changed into their uniforms and after leaving Tatsu with the IT guys and more bodyguards than necessary, they made their way to the bunker. Akihito had a chair brought in for him to enjoy the show in while the other three studied the young men trussed up on the floor in front of them.

Ryuichi looked back at him and surprised asked, “You’re not joining us?”

“There’s only two of them Asami. I thought you three would enjoy taking care of them yourselves. You’re the ones who’ve been losing sleep over it after all.” He walked over to his lover and kissed him. “But I get to watch and enjoy the show. You know it turns me on when you go all Asami on people.” Golden eyes flared at his words and a dirty grin graced his lips.

“Consider this a happy birthday present from the guys.” The guards around the room moved in sync and bowed when they were mentioned, making Asami chuckle as his grin turned feral as his eyes landed on the upstarts again.

“Hang them from the hooks.” Asami ordered as he stepped away from the two and walked over to the table set up with different instruments. He pulled his shirt off and threw a wink over at his lover. He knew the younger man enjoyed watching him from behind. He pulled on a pair of soft leather gloves so he could use his fists without breaking his own skin. His Aki had bought them for him after realizing he liked to use his hands at times. He noticed Suoh doing the same and smirked when he saw the grimace.

“Don’t look so smug. You do the same for yours.” Souh grumbled. Kirishima narrowed his eyes at the comment as he picked up a paring knife.

“Tatsu would be upset if she saw you two with bloody knuckles.” Kirishima responded as he turned away. The guilt that caused had both of them looking at the gloves with renewed appreciation. The things the two did to make sure the little girl was happy always made Kirishima and Akihito chuckle.

Asami picked up the bat and turned in time to see the disappointed look from his security head. “You can have it after I’m done.” Kirishima was already cutting the shirts off both guys to get them ready.

“You two are lucky that you’ve lived as long as you have. You threatened Takaba-sama and Tatsu-chan.” Two pair of eyes stared at him incredulously and he chuckled. “You don’t count this as lucky?” They shook their heads. “Ahh, but you don’t know. The men who came after you had every right to destroy you where they found you. You see, it wasn’t Asami-sama’s men you found you.”

One of the men started trying to speak through the gag and he removed it.

“You have something to say?”

“Whose men are they then? A group who works for him?”

A light chuckle answered him from the blonde sitting in the chair. “I have never worked for him, nor do I plan on it.”

“Who are you?”

“You don’t recognize the face of the man who you threatened to kill?” asked Asami as he moved forward.

The guy shook his head. “I didn’t threaten him, I threatened your lover and the child.”

“Oh? So you don’t even know what they look like? You should’ve done your research. My lover is just as powerful as I am.” Asami said as he swung the bat and broke a kneecap. The swivel hook he was hanging from spun the body around from the force of the hit. Suoh began by striking the other guy in the ribs a few times. Finally, he felt them give under his fists and moved to the other side to do the same. Asami stepped up to the other side of his guy, took aim, and the crack from the bat was unheard due to the scream from the victim. He passed the bat over to Kirishima for when Suoh would need it and walked back to the table.

He caught movement in his peripheral and turned his head to see Aki moving. His blonde had walked in front of the two men and started speaking.

“You’re learning your lesson the hard way, but I have a present for you to see what you escaped. My men were very upset and some went to find the ones who follow you.” He held up a tablet, showing them the screen and pressed play. The room was full of broken bodies. Some looked like they’d been torn apart. Arms and legs were away from bodies. Some were still writhing in agony and they watched as booted feet came down to curb stomp the ones still moving. “This outcome isn’t because you threatened me though” The confused look on their faces had him smiling. “This is because you threatened our daughter. My men love her and will do anything to keep her safe. Your threats caused this.” Walking away, he sat back down before making a call and telling the men to clean up the mess before returning.

Asami picked up a length of piano wire and returned. “Remove his pants.” Two guards came forward and did just that. He wound the wire around one thigh before bringing it up behind the back and wrapping it twice around the neck and down the back to be tied around the other thigh. “Don’t move too much.” He warned the guy. Horror filled the young man’s face when he realized what had been done. He swallowed, and caused the wire to bite at his skin.

Suoh and Kirishima looked on approvingly. Kirishima took the bat and returned to place it on the table. He then picked up a light dagger he could have fun with and walked over the study his target. He smiled and Suoh shivered. Amusement crept into his eyes as he glanced at his husband. Suoh was more hands on in torture while he liked to be more creative. Taking the knife, he carved the kanji for Dragon on his chest. He was glad they hadn’t removed the idiot’s gag because even muffled, his screams were loud.

Suoh turned him in the air and held the body still as he did the same on his back, carving the Kanji for Komainu instead. Standing back, he admired his work and motioned one of the guards forward. “Salt?”

“I can bring some.” The man left the room to retrieve some from the bunkers kitchen and Kirishima handed the dagger off to Suoh, who brought it back to the table to decide on his next choice while waiting.

Asami grinned when he saw the handiwork. “Nice.”

“Thank you, Asami-sama.”

Asami then took a boxing stance and started using his target as a punching bag. Swift, hard punches landed on the ribs, causing a few to break and making the guy’s body flinch as he tried to move his body. He stopped quick enough though when he felt the piano wire start to dig into his skin at all three spots.

“I did tell you not to move too much. Looks like you want to end it quickly.” Asami told him as he studied the weeping red breaking out around the wire. “Another centimeter here and you’ll sever your femoral artery. You don’t want that do you?” His cold yet amused voice had the young man shaking his head which caused the wire to cut even deeper. “Tsk.”

The guard returned with the salt and Kirishima rubbed it in the cuts, causing his to arch himself away from the grinding grainy pain. “They certainly can’t take pain like they used to, Asami-sama.”

“True.” Asami made his way back to the table and picked up what looked like a walnut crusher. Picking it up, he grabbed a low stool and brought it over to sit down in front of his victim. He took a foot a placed a toe inside the tool and squeezed. The crushing of bone could be heard and the guy pushed away from his hand, not paying attention to Asami’s earlier warning. The wire cut deeper into his flesh, working it’s way past the muscle there. Not yet deep enough but almost there. Blood was running freely now, making Asami’s hands slippery as he pulled the other foot to him. He made a production of choosing which toe before choosing the big one.

He moved the toe into the tool and just held it there with just enough pressure that it couldn’t get away. Tears were running down the guy’s face. His words were pleas of mercy and Asami smirked.

“I am showing mercy. It would be worse if you’d actually touched either of them.” With those words, he crushed the toe and watched as his body involuntarily jerked. The wire cut deeper. Blood ran in rivulets and the body quickly slumped.

Asami stood and backed away. Blood had splattered all over his hair and chest. He could feel it running down his back as well. A slender hand touched his back and he turned. Blue eyes met golden and he pulled the smaller man against him, neither worried about the blood between them. They watched as the other couple finished up their target as well.

Kirishima had paused in his torture in order to watch Asami’s. He now turned back to his man and looked at Suoh. He would let him finish the guy. He was the same as Akihito in that watching Suoh work always turned him on. They were all some sick mother fuckers. Suoh stepped behind their man and used the brass knuckles he’d picked up, slammed his hand against the lower back, breaking the spine. He then looked up at his husband and received a nod. A feral look entered his eyes as he aimed at the neck and broke the spine there and took the head in his hands, snapping it around quickly, causing instantaneous death.

“Clean up and dispose of them. We’ll be in our quarters cleaning up. Do not interrupt any of us unless it’s an emergency.” Akihito told his men before pulling Asami after him. Kirishima did the same with his husband. It would be dark before either couple left the soundproof bunker. Tatsu would be sleeping and Ryuichi would gently pick her up and lay her down in the limo as they got ready to return to Tokyo.

 

 

It was the day before his birthday when Asami was taken by surprise by his men. His hands were suddenly cuffed behind his back and a blindfold was placed over his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Asami-sama but Takaba-sama asked us to do this. I have to do this.” He heaved a sigh and nodded, wondering what his lover was planning.

“Fine, just tell me what to do.”

We’re going to walk to the elevator, then go down to the car.” He stiffened at the thought of walking through his club at the ground level. “Don’t worry, sir. He has the car out the back.” Akihito had thought of everything. “Once we get in the car, I have to put ear plugs in as well.” A mulish set to his mouth had Kirishima and Suoh both heaving a sigh.

“Please enjoy being kidnapped by your lover, Asami-sama.” Suoh said quietly. The words caused a chuckle to erupt and he gave up.

“Fine.” He relaxed and allowed himself to be taken away to who knows where. He knew there were others in the limo with him. One was close and he could smell the familiar scent of Akihito’s light cologne. Tatsu must be with them as well. He could make out light rumbling but not the words and grumbled to himself. Lips lightly pressed against his and he tried to chase them as they pulled away. He felt a slender hand press against his chest and he sat back in response. Akihito would be paying for making him take a submissive role.

The car stopped and he was led out of the car and up some steps. Once he was seated again, the blindfold and ear plugs were removed. His eyes narrowed on Akihito’s laughing face.

“What about the handcuffs?” Aki laughed out right.

“Yes, yes. I’m getting there. We can’t exactly take off with you in cuffs and all uncomfortable.”

“You know you’re paying for this once I get you alone.”

Aki licked his lips before pulling him forward to reach behind him. “I’m looking forward to it,” he whispered as he blew in his ear and unlocked the cuffs.

They landed a few hours later and he understood. They were on their island. It was after midnight by the time they had Tatsu settled with her bodyguards in rooms on either side of her. Kei and Kazumi disappeared to their rooms and Akihito made Asami promise to wait in the sitting room of their suite until he called for him.

Twenty minutes later he was starting to get impatient. He stood, ready to go in the bedroom anyway when Aki stepped out of the door, wearing a leather collar. Chains fell from the collar down to cuffs around his wrists and further down to the ones around his ankles.

He was speechless. Aki crooked a finger at him and he went willingly. It wasn’t often that his Kitten decided they needed rougher play, usually it was him convincing the younger man. This though, damn.

One hand grabbed the chains and yanked him to him. The other splayed across a scarred back. He kissed him roughly, bruising lips and nipping at the tongue that followed his as he forced Aki to walk backwards to their bed. Looking at the bed, he saw that straps had been placed so he could unhook the chains and attach them there.

“You’ve thought of everything.” His hand slipped down to smack his ass. “What brought this on?”

Aki shrugged.

He brought his hand up to tip his face to look up at him. Red had flooded his cheeks and he kissed his lips gently.

His eyes questioned and Aki sighed. “Fine. I couldn’t think of what to get you for your birthday this year so thought about this instead.”

“So this is my present? You willingly taking the initiative?” Blue eyes narrowed at him and he smiled. “Thank you Kitten.” He unhooked the chains from the collar and attached them to the head board then did the same with the ones that led to his ankles. He took off his shirt and picked up the flogger laying at the end of the bed.

He feathered it down Aki’s spine, gently snapping it on his ass before returning to lightly run back up as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss against his neck. Standing up, his lifted his arm and brought it down across the scarred back. A gasp came from his Kittens mouth and he did it again, making him arch his back. He was so beautiful like that and he ran the fingers of his free hand across the red marks comforting.

“My beautiful kitten,” he murmured as he raised his arm again, bringing the straps down a little lower, eliciting another gasp. His eyes burned as he moved the flogger up and down, marking his lover from shoulder to knee.

Akihito stopped feeling the bite of pain. Pleasure blossomed every time the flogger touched his skin and he heard the accompanying words of encouragement.

“My little kitten, you’re doing so good baby.” The words feathered against his ear. He felt a hand caress down his ass and a slick finger gently press against his hole. “I think you need a reward.” A hand clenched in his hair and turned his head so they could kiss. The finger in his ass moved slowly before another joined it and pressed against the bundle of nerves there. He shuddered and Ryuichi bit his lip.

He felt Ryuichi move and his fingers left him, making him moan in frustration. He heard a dark chuckle and then felt something slick slip into him. The plug teased at his prostrate and he moved his butt back trying to pull it in even more.

“Shhh. Soon kitten. A little more. I want to see those pretty tears of yours.” The leather straps of the flogger came down hard across his cheeks, hitting the plug and he moaned loudly.

“Like that, do you?” The flogger continued to fall, the hits becoming harder and harder, raising welts that burned yet sent shivers of pleasure up his spine.

“Please, Ryu,” he begged tearfully.

“Not yet baby. You’re not there yet.” He brought it down over and over. Akihito was a moaning mess, tears falling from his pretty blue eyes as he begged over and over, unaware of it. Ryuichi almost came in his pants at the sight. Now his kitten was ready. He quickly shed his pants and boxers and released the chains on Aki’s wrists. Pulling the plug out, he slicked himself up and pushed inside, pulling Aki up into his lap and hilted himself.

Aki’s arm crossed behind his neck as Ryuichi bit at his shoulder.

“Yes, Ryu, please.”

“I’m here, Kitten.” He pulled out and entered harder, one hand wrapping around his hip as the other held him up against his chest. “So good for me.” He thrust deep, hitting Aki’s spot each time. He was biting his neck when he felt Akihito begin to shudder and his hand moved off the hip to tighten around his cock. Aki groaned in disappointment.

“No, not time yet baby.” He pulled out and unhooked the ankles so he could turn him over. The brush of the silk sheets against his sore back had Aki arching his back and Ryu growled at the sight. He gripped hips and pulled him roughly, entering him again. He bent and caught the tears falling from those pretty eyes before moving down and biting roughly at nipples. Aki was beyond words now as he was a writhing mess, moans and screams falling from his lips.

Ryuichi pulled him up and placed slender arms around his own neck.

“Hold on to me baby.” They tightened and he rose to his knees as legs wrapped around him. He pressed Aki up against the headboard and started pounding up into him, every time he hit the nerves inside, his blonde lover shivered. He could feel the tightening in his own self and let loose. His lips captured Aki’s and his tongue battled the other. He felt the tight channel start to tighten and moved faster.

“Ryu!” Aki screamed as he came, shooting up between them. He dropped his head in the spot between the neck and shoulder and growled low as he came just a moment later, filling his lover up. He fell back on his legs and held Aki there for a few minutes before they disentangled and he carried his lover to the bathroom. He would need a long soak in the tub, given his almost unconscious state. They lay there in the large tub, him washing Aki lovingly, waiting for him to come down from the space he had slipped into.

Blue eyes blinked and peered up at him. He bent his head and they kissed gently loving each other.

“Happy Birthday, you perverted old man.” The prickly words had him chuckling as he pulled the smaller man against him tightly. Yes, it was one at that.


End file.
